


Reunion

by kristsune



Series: Rabble's Wild Adventures [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Naturalist AU, all excitement and happiness at finding the animals, and that is rabble, but especially the odd ones, he loves all animals, naturalist!Rabble, still very careful but loves finding all the odd ones, think a mixture of jeff corwin dominic monaghan and coyote peterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth meets up with his boyfriends to help them with their naturalist show.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I have been talking about this au for actual ages. Finally decided to write something for it. I really love this au a lot okay.

“And so I just want to remind all of you that these little guys are definitely in the ‘admire from afar’ category, but if you are lucky enough to see one, you will treasure the moment forever.” 

“And, cut.”

Rabble relaxed as much as one could while still holding a venomous snake. “Was that good? Did I emphasize the danger enough? I can’t ever tell when I get too excited in the moment.”

Mischief looked out from behind the camera, “It was perfect. The balance between danger and beauty was exactly right.”

“Thank you,” Rabble sighed, eyes on the snake as he gently put it into a bag for later release. “Really is a beautiful little one, surprised to see one this far north.”

Ruckus smiled from where he was putting away the sound equipment, “You call everything you find beautiful.”

Rabble automatically went on the defensive, “Well, that’s true. But they are! From the littlest jumping spider to the biggest anaconda! All so pretty, in their own way.”

Mischief held out a placating hand, “No need to get defensive with us, Rab’ika. We know.” 

“I’m sorry, Chief, Ruck. You know what I usually have to deal with.” Rabble looked down at the container the snake was resting in. 

Mischief tilted his chin up, “It’s okay, We know. Come on, lets go release that little guy and get back to the hotel. Loudmouth should be arriving soon.” 

Rabble lit up at the mention of his best friend, lover, essentially the fourth member of their quad. 

“I forgot he would be here so soon. It’s been too long since we got to see him. I’m glad he’s going to travel with us for a while.” Rabble started to help pack the equipment into their SUV that allowed them to travel so far off the beaten path.

“Us too, Rab’ika. Us too.”

\-------

“Lud’ika!” 

Loudmouth turned at the loud shout of his name to be confronted with Rabble running full tilt at him. He opened his arms automatically and caught Rabble as he leapt into them, swinging them around in a circle. 

Loudmouth set him down and hugged him close, leaving a kiss in his hair. He smelled like dust and sweat and the outdoors and something intrinsically  _ Rabble _ . Loudmouth had no idea how much he had missed it until he was back in his arms. 

“We’ve missed you so much. We’re all so glad you could make it!” Rabble was breathless from running and talking. Loudmouth looked up at the mention of “we” to see Mischief and Ruckus as they walked in at a more sedate pace, but smiling just as much. 

Loudmouth lifted one of his arms from Rabble, to include the other two into the group hug. They stayed that way, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in for a few moments before realizing they were still in the middle of the lobby of the hotel. 

Loudmouth’s blushed slightly before grabbing his shoulder bag; Mischief grabbing his suitcase so he wouldn’t have to let go of Rabble, to head to their shared room. He was very glad that he decided to travel with his boyfriends, and help with their work. It was going to be an excellent time. 


End file.
